Professor Layton and the Power of the Mystic Gem
by Julianne Nicole Copas
Summary: When the good ol' professor's psychic niece drops into town, can they figure out all of the powers of the mystic gem she wears around her neck? Or will it lead to some bigger mysteries?
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

_After the events of __**`The Last Time Travel'**__ , Luke parts with Professor Layton, and Flora _

_decides to come with him. Meanwhile, in Ohio..._

_Julie`s necklace began to glow. _

"Huh? Locket, show me what`s going on!" _She exclaimed. _

_She held her amulet to her face and stared into the glittering, multicolored, round gemstone _

_on the chain. It was one of a kind, bought just for her. The girls at school always asked where _

_she had gotten it. They were disappointed to learn there was only one of those in the world. _

_You see, Julie is a psychic, and she loves the necklace so much, that she had _

_transferred her powers into it, charming it so it could be used to harness her visions. When she_

_looked into it this time, she was surprised to see what the_ _necklace wanted her to see._

_She saw Luke and Flora, saying their parting words to the Professor, all of them crying._

_"_Oh, dear! That`s so sad! Locket, prediction, please!"

_This time around, she saw Luke and Flora back at his house, all choked up, and saying_

_something she couldn`t quite hear. Then, they all wrapped each other in a hug. Flora says _

_something. Then the Professor responds, and pulls some kind of papers out of his briefcase._

_"_I`ve gotta talk to him. Locket, telepathy. Professor Hershel Layton in London, England."

_The Professor suddenly hears a voice in his head. The voice of his psychic niece, Julie to be _

_exact._

"They`re going to come back, Uncle Hershel. I just saw it. You can count on me." _she said._

_The professor waited a moment, then came his reply._

_"_I know I can, Julie. I believe you."

_A week later, they arrived back at his flat in London, saying they thought they were growing too_

_close to him, and thought they had to leave, but they realized that since they were both orphans,_

_they had nowhere to go. And- that they were nothing without just wanted a family, _

_somebody they belong to, and discovered that they were already with their family._

_"_Oh, come here!" _Professor Layton said, arms open. They rush to him to get in a family hug._

_"_You`re not... mad at us?" _Flora asked._

_" _No, of course not! In fact, before this whole time travel fiasco started, I was planning to

-officially- make us all a family." _He pulled the adoption papers out of his briefcase_. "If you

want to be, of course."

_And so, in another week, Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold were now Luke Layton and_

_Flora Layton. Flora is age 8 and Luke is age 9. (Though Flora is 1 inch taller.)_

_Soon after that, Layton makes a call to Julie`s house, asking her to come visit her Uncle and_

_cousins, as a thanks for letting him know they would be reunited beforehand so he could prepare_

_for their return. The Laytons had now moved out of their flat, and moved to a house; more suitable for living, and to fit everybody`s fancies._


	2. Chapter 1: Julie

~** Chapter 1: Julie ~**

"Okay. Will do, Hershel. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mark."

Mark (her father) hung up the telephone.

"Julie, honey?"

"Yes, Daddy?" Julie was in the kitchen, making dinner with her mother.

"That was your Uncle Hershel. He wants you to visit him and your cousins, Luke and Flora

in London. I`ve written down everything he told me about them. Ummm... You can stay there for

a week or two, and the next London-bound plane leaves at 5:30 p.m. tomorrow. Better start packing

soon."

"Awwww... My Julie`s gonna be gone for a while? Well, just be careful, okay, sweetie?" her mom

said.

"I will. When am I not?"

-Later On-

Flora got the mail.

What could it be this time? She thought.

Her stepmother, Lady Dahlia, sends her a letter and a package every week.

Sometimes containing exquisite cakes and pastries, some tea recipes, fancy jewelry,

lovely clothes, photos, or a puzzle or toy of some sort. Always sent first class, in a milky-white

envelope, and the package being bright colored cardboard, tied with a red, silky ribbon.

This time, the mail contained her weekly parcel with a letter, and a letter addressed to

`Uncle Hershel'.

"Daddy, it`s for you!" she said, as she opened her mail."Oh! Absolutely gorgeous!" she said,

picking up the glittering red-pink-and-gold dress and holding it close to her. After reading the letter

and writing one back, she rushed to the bathroom to try it on, as Luke attempted a jigsaw puzzle

on the floor, and Professor Layton read his letter.

"_Dear Uncle Hershel, _

_By the time this letter gets to you, I will already be in London._

_Please pick me up at the London Airport on September 1st, 2010, at 8:00 a.m._

_I look forward to meeting Luke and Flora, and will have brought presents for them_

_Don`t worry! There`s one for you, too!_

_See you soon!_

_~ Julie"_

_"_Egad! That`s in fifteen minutes!" He exclaimed.

"What is, Father?" Luke and Flora asked in unison.

"We have to go for a little drive, okay, kids?"

"Alright!" Said Luke.

"Finally, another little adventure!" Said Flora, twirling around in her new dress.

When they arrived, the kids were quite confused to meet Julie.

"Squeeeeee! Hi you guys!" She said, flinging herself into a hug containing them.

"Father, why is this girl hugging us?" Luke asked. Julie let go.

"Luke, that was very rude! And very unlike a gentleman, to boot. This is your new cousin Julie.

She`s going to be staying with us for a while."

"Sorry..."

"I brought presents for everyone! Ok. Luke, This one`s yours. Uncle Hershel says you like

animals, so I got you this little thing. See? A little kitten. Share her with Flora, though.

This one is Flora`s. Uncle Hershel says that you`re very princessy, so I got you a jewelrey box.

And, for my Uncle, a puzzlebook! It has all sorts of puzzles in there, and I knew you like `em!

That`s probably how I got so good at them..."

"You look like you`re made of ginger... I know! That`s what I`ll name you! Do you like that, little

Ginger?" Luke said to the new family pet, cuddling her."Thanks, Cousin Julie!"

"Thank you, Julie!" said Flora.

"Thirteen-year-old psychic, at your service! My friends call me the Mystic Gem, just as Flora

is also known as the Golden Apple. But the real Mystic Gem is about my person, right now."

"It`s around your neck! Isn`t it?" Luke wondered out loud.

"Why, correct Luke! I sealed my powers into it, because I loved it so much. There is only one

in the world, and I`m wearing it..."

"How`d you know I`m the Golden Apple? Can you read minds?" Flora asked.

"Oh, no. I`m afraid I cannot do that, but, I can see the future, see when somebody is in danger,

and communicate with telepathy. My Uncle told me about you, Cousin Flora. The sad thing is,

when most people find out my secret, they are obsessed with it, and assume I`m a freak..."

"I don`t... I see you as you. Plain old you. My niece, Julie. Your own person, though one with a

special gift. Don`t you two agree?" Professor Layton said.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Come, now, children. Everybody in the car so we can show Julie around. ... And get a

litterbox for our new furry friend, shall we? And no psychic talk if it makes Julie uncomfortable.

She will talk about it when she wants to talk about it. Come on and I`ll take you three kids

for some breakfast and ice cream." This statement was followed by three okays.

_"Julie." _Luke whispered.

"_Yes, Luke?"_

_"Could you please give Flora some cooking lessons? My tastebuds would appreciate it."_

_"I`ll try. _By the way Uncle Hershel, mom and I baked cookies for all of us to share."

-End of chapter one-


End file.
